1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling systems and, more particularly, to cooling systems which are adapted to cool the air within a computer casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, computers are releasing more and more heat because many components such as processors, video cards and hard drives run faster and do not aid in cooling the air within the computer casing. Instead, they contribute to a higher internal temperature causing stability issues.
Most computer enclosures are air cooled with fans circulating air from the enclosure into ambient of the room within which the computer enclosure is located. In the past, it has been proposed to group such computer enclosures in a same room and use refrigeration systems to cool the entirety of the ambient in the room. This approach is quite expensive and is sometimes physically impracticable or undesirable.
It has also been proposed to install heat exchanger units in the drive bays of computer casings to cool the internal temperature thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,003 issued on March 2001 to Macias et al. discloses such a unit comprising a first heat exchanger module through which the air within the computer casing is circulated to decrease the internal temperate of the computer casing. The condensate formed during cooling of the air within the computer casing is directed into a second heat exchanger where ambient air is drawn from the front side of the computer casing and heated up to evaporate the condensate before being discharged back on the front side of the computer casing.
Although, the above-described system is to some extent satisfactory, it has been found that there is a need for a new computer casing cooling system having increased cooling and humidity control capacity .
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a new cooling system for cooling the air within a computer casing.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a cooling system, which has a reliable cooling capacity.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a cooling system, which can be conveniently retrofitted to an existing computer casing.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a computer casing cooling system for cooling the air within a computer casing. The system comprises a thermo-electric heat exchanger adapted to be mounted to the computer casing and having cold and hot sides. First and second air channels are provided for receiving ambient air from outside of the computer casing. A fan arrangement is provided for drawing ambient air through the first and second air channels. The first air channel is in heat conductive contact with the cold side of the thermo-electric heat exchanger for cooling incoming ambient air before being directed into the computer casing. The second air channel is in heat conductive contact with the hot side of the thermo-electric heat exchanger for heating incoming ambient air drawn through the second air passage. An evaporator is connected in fluid flow communication with the second air channel for receiving heated air therefrom to evaporate condensate formed during cooling of the incoming ambient air in the first air channel.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a computer casing cooling system in combination with a computer of the type including a computer casing housing a power supply and a number of electronic components. The computer casing cooling system comprises a thermo-electric heat exchanger mounted to the computer casing and having cold and hot sides, first and second air channels for receiving ambient air from outside of the computer casing, at least one air movement device for drawing ambient air through said first and second air channels, said first air channel being in heat conductive contact with said cold side for cooling incoming ambient air before being directed into the computer casing, said second air channel being in heat conductive contact with said hot side for heating incoming ambient air drawn therethrough, and an evaporator connected in fluid flow communication with said second air channel for receiving heated air therefrom to evaporate condensate formed during cooling of the incoming ambient air in said first air channel.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for retrofitting an existing computer casing with a computer casing cooling system, comprising the steps of: a) providing a thermo-electric heat exchanger having cold and hot sides respectively in heat conductive contact with first and second air channels, b) mounting the thermo-electric heat exchanger to the computer casing, c) connecting an evaporator mounted in fluid flow communication with said second air channel with a cooling fan, and d) improving a sealing of said computer casing so as to reduce air exchange between the atmosphere and said computer casing.